


The Canalave Library

by yournewlodger



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Children, Flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournewlodger/pseuds/yournewlodger
Summary: A child Cyrus takes a trip to the Canalave library.





	

Cyrus did not ask for much as a child, but one thing he begged for was to visit the Canalave Library. It was always an event seeing as Canalave was so far from Sunyshore. But he begged and he begged anyway.

Cyrus immediately broke from his mother’s grasp, eager to get his hands on some books. He did all he could to dodge the admittedly few people and Mother’s sight. Into the dust, weaving through the shelves. 

The second floor was his favorite, it was quietest during the day. The lights were always dim enough to ease the eyes, but bright enough to read with. Candle light. There was always the fragrance of lavender and mildew, but he didn’t mind.

Cyrus was of rather low constitution, his bodyweight always slightly below what was common for boys his age, but this did not prohibit his carrying of books. This time he had gained a fascination, almost obsession, with these three Pokemon called the Lake Guardians. He plopped himself on his stomach, down behind a shelf, legs swinging back and forth as he read.

Sometimes, he’d find himself caught up in paragraphs. Reading the same sentence over and over again. Reading the same sentence over and over again. Reading the same sentence over and over again… he was beginning to drift asleep. His head flopped onto the page.

That was.. until footsteps were heard. Cyrus let out a small grunt as he pulled a few books from the shelf so he could see out through the other side. He had to stand on the very edge of the bottom shelf to see.

There was this boy. This older boy. Or.. was he younger? Cyrus couldn’t tell. Cyrus was pretty horrible at analyzing other humans. This other boy, with this soft face. Violet hues practically radiated off of him. This.. aura. Even his hair was purple, cascading almost to his shoulders. And he wore glasses too, which made him look clever. 

This boy. This other boy. He was already reading, the light shining off of him. Illuminating him. This.. other boy who looked so elegant though, much like Cyrus, his own feet did not reach the floor from the big comfy chair he sat. And in a moment, he looked up.

Cyrus ducked down, so as to not be seen. He slid to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest. Why was his heart pounding? His palms sweating? He didn’t understand it! He couldn’t understand it! Cyrus pushed the two heavy books back into their spot and waited, though it seems footsteps would never come again. 

And so, once again, he drifted. He had sworn, perhaps for a second, he saw that boy in his dreams.

When the hour passed his mother came and shook him awake, telling him he could bring home whichever book he pleased. Cyrus tucked the book about the lake spirits into his arms and prepared for the long trip back to Sunyshore.


End file.
